Episode 2 Assembly Required (Rewritten Edition)
'Assembly Required '''is the 2nd episode of the Rewritten series. It is also the second episode of the Arescet-Tempestatis Pass and the Retold, Re-ventured, Rewritten Pass. Plot * Choice 6, outcome 1: Jesse and Axel head off to go find Magnus in Boom Town. While they face hostile, thieving griefers, Nikki gets the thirst for adventure and heads off to Redstonia with Olivia for Ellegaard, where she meets two new friends: Disco Mickey and Schoolboy. She and Olivia try to help Ellegaard build a new command block, but end up re-summoning the Command Block Amulet. The Witherstorm, drawn by the amulet, passes over Redstonia for a quick pick-me up, but is thwarted by Nikki's dragon transformation. Meanwhile, Jesse and Axel find Magnus, get caught in a Death Bowl game, rescued from Magnus' battle-hungry trance by a mysterious golden shockwave, and escape from the Witherstorm themselves. * Choice 6, outcome 2: Nikki and Jesse are about to head to the minecarts that will lead them to Boom Town when Olivia and Axel arrive, saying that each should go with either Jesse or Nikki, upon finishing the walls sooner than they expected. (Rest of story is original plot line) *** After returning with Magnus, Jesse discovers that Petra has survived and had quite the story to tell. Magnus and Ellie meet after years, and BOY, does it get complicated. When Ellie brings up Nikki's dragon form, Magnus pushes her to prove it, but it doesn't seem to work this time. Disheartened, Nikki gets some fresh air outside and meets Jenny for the first time. She explains how she escaped and her knowledge of the F-Bomb. Jenny is then taken down to the gang, where she strikes Lukas' fancy. Soon after this, Soren the Architect's whereabouts are found, but Ivor's are too! the gang sets out for Soren's mountain fortress, but the Witherstorm catches up! Yet again, Nikki's dragon saves the day, and chases off the Storm. Inside, Magnus and Ellegaard get fed up with each other and split. That's when Petra comes to talk with Jesse with some startling news: she has Wither Sickness. In the process of the moment, a creeper shows up, trapping Jesse and Nikki, but leading them to Ivor. After a mano-y-mano fight against him, the rest of the group shows up, but they all are hit with a slowness potion while Ivor makes his dramatic exit. Chapters * Chapter 1: A Ghastly Encounter (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-1-644551732) * Chapter 2: Change of Plans (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-2-645885598) * Chapter 3: "Boom" Baby! (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-3-646253876) * Chapter 4: This Little Piggy Went Loco! (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-4-648909822) * Chapter 5: Griefer Tag & Repeater Madness (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-5-648910132) * Chapter 6: Meet the Order (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-6-653867956) * Chapter 7: The Block of Death (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-7-653868930) * Chapter 8: Surprises and Superstitions (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-8-664950010) * Chapter 9: The Dragon Strikes Again (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-9-664950716) * Chapter 10: Feeling Shifty (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-10-664951007) * Chapter 11: Love is Trust (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-11-664951358) * Chapter 12: The Epic Showdown (http://theninjakid14.deviantart.com/journal/MC-SM-Rewritten-Book-2-Chapter-12-676511541) Choices Use a ''sword ''or a ''bow? Trust Calvin with the picture ''or ''not? Build a command block ''or ''head back? Leave in the morning ''or ''evening? Rescue Jenny ''or ''keep moving? Characters Main * Jesse * Nikki * Petra * Lukas * Jenny * Zephyr * Olivia * Axel * Reuben * Magnus * Ellegaard * Ivor Secondary * Disco Mickey * Schoolboy * Nohr * Mohawk * Smiley * Calvin Quotes * "That wasn't the dragon! Come on, Nikki, try again!" -Olivia, Chapter 8 * "I missed you so much," -Jesse, Chapter 8 * "GUYS! CREEPER!" -Nikki, Chapter 11 * "FORE!" -Olivia, Chapter 4 * "Why don't you take this one, Jesse?" -Axel, Chapter 3 Thoughts on the Story Write your reviews here! :D "Good start ^^. Let's see what happens in Boom Town!" -Seriblaze, Chapter 1 "*Does happy dance* The excitement intensifies! I wonder how Jesse will react when he finds out Petra is alive...? *Shrug* I guess we'll find out. Get ready for shippyness!" -Yappyjack, Chapter 2 "LUKESSE!!!!" -Annalight2314, Chapter 10 Trivia * Nikki was originally supposed to be a gigantic golden version of herself, but Shipper saw that it would look ridiculous to have a giant scare a Wither Storm, so it was changed to a dragon to fit in with Minecraft's mystic and powerful side. * The Lukesse ship makes its debut in this story. * Nikki saving the day in Redstonia references to a real-life situation when Shipper stood up to a bully and scared him off when they were at a younger age. * Shipper worked halfway into Book 2 before releasing Book 1 of the Rewritten series. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fan Games